Wolf In The City City In The Shadows
by Ginger159
Summary: Jolene Harder is just trying to make it, but it's not easy when you're a mutated freak. At least, that's what she thinks. But can a chance encounter with Batman change that? Rosette acts normal, but she's not. When she finds a friend in Spiderman, she almost feels happy. But someone's missing... The two are thrown together again to save their homes but not without consequences...
1. Characteristics

**Okay so I got the vote for this Batman/Spider Man thing on Wattpad. The summary is being annoying so I can't really get into the details much, so you'll just have to read! A couple of notes:**

**1. I didn't realize that Gotham and New York City were the same thing. Oops. Anyway, please don't kill me on that aspect.  
****2. As you will notice, the female characters look awfully familiar. Being proud of being a redhead, I naturally have one in every story except one that I'm working on as of now. It may be boring, but please don't judge!  
3. I know that I don't have any familiar villains. This thing IS a three parter though, and the third one will have seven of your amazing Gotham villains, so hold on until then!  
4. This takes place after The Dark Knight. Rachel is dead, Joker is in Arkham Asylum, I think. Bruce has continued on as Batman, and it's been five years since the Joker was put away.**

Name: Jolene (Known as the Shadow Dragon)

Age: 23

Characteristics: long, thick, wavy red hair which she keeps in a Katara braid, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Wears a skin tight black long sleeved shirt, black yoga pants, black knee high leather boots with a small heel and spikes along the heel, and a light weight, black velvet cloak with hood. She keeps her identity hidden by using black scale gloves and black scale raccoon-like mask, thick black makeup, blood red lipstick and gold colored contacts, thus giving her her name. When not prowling the streets, searching for money and thieving, she is singing at bars to make what money she can.

Height: 5' 10"

Name: Rose (Known as Lost Girl) Height: 5' 11" Characteristics: long, winter white hair, very tanned skin, and unusual glowing neon green eyes that she hides with brown colored contacts to stifle the glow. She has an hourglass figure and likes to play up that she is really weaker than she is to her enemies. She is inhumanly strong and fast.

Age: 20


	2. Theivery On A Whole New Level

**Hello people! I know this is a short one, sorry! It'll get more interesting later on.  
**

Bruce stood on the gargoyle post that he often occupied, staring down at the streets below him. He was waiting. Waiting and searching for something. Recently, he had heard reports of items of great value being stolen. But that wasn't what he was interested in. The reports claimed that a shadow had stolen these items. A black shadow that took the form of a cloaked figure, swift and silent. This shadow never seemed to harm anyone, however, it could not be allowed to continue its reign. He would investigate and find out what was really stealing these items. Catching sight of what he was looking for, he opened the bat wings and swooped down.  
What he had caught sight of was an amassing of shadows, not huge, but just enough that if one was searching for them, they would notice. Gliding over the buildings of his city, he flew towards his target.

Shadows melded around a figure that leapt from a roof top and onto the balcony of a large house. As the shadows pulled back, they showed a cloaked figure who crossed the balcony swiftly, the high heels and rounder chest and hips showing that it was a woman. She knelt in front of the door, pulling out a small circular device that she placed next to the lock. After a few moments, the lock clicked and the door popped open. She removed the device and slipped through the door.  
The house was a nice place, filled with expensive furniture and nice polished wood. She walked silently through the living room, her heels having been thinly padded to stifle any noise. Arriving at a chest of drawers, she looked up, a flash of gold giving away the color of her eyes. After scanning the chest, she reached up and, with a gloved hand that was made of black scales, pushed a corner of the design on the top lightly. She was rewarded with another click as the design moved like a button and a small hidden drawer slid out at the bottom of the chest. She bent down and examined its contents, taking a gold and ruby necklace, some diamond earrings, and three rings. Closing the drawer, she walked back to the balcony without disturbing a single speck of dust. After getting outside, she jumped back up to the rooftop and paused, stiffening slightly as a voice sounded from behind her.

"That is a nice costume. Were did you get it?"

"So the Batman had decided to investigate my small crimes. I will consider it a compliment."

"Small? Stealing from the top businessmen in Gotham isn't small."

"Well, for me it is."

She turned around, lifting her head. Her pale skin shone faintly as the moon hit it, sparkling over her black scale raccoon mask, making it impossible to tell much of her face. Her eyes were gold with thick black makeup and blood red lips. She smiled coyly, without showing her teeth, "I think they can live without a few fancy things, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. My job is to help save Gotham from crime."

"Oh goody. Well you go on and do that and I'll keep doing what I'm doing and that way I won't have to hamper you by taking you out of action for a few days."

"You think you can beat me?"

She laughed coldly, "I'm pretty sure I can."

She held out her arms and shadows swirled around her. Literally. With a flick of her hand, the shadows pressed against her back and pulled away, revealing her without the cloak. She wore a tight fitting long sleeved shirt, yoga pants, and knee high leather boots with spiked, 2 inch heels, all black. She had on a black belt on which was attached multiple items of thievery. Smiling at the obvious shock in his eyes, she turned away. "Now, leave me be, before the Shadow Dragon brings you ill."

She got halfway across the rooftop before glancing over her shoulder. He was gone. She narrowed her eyes and turned back around, finding herself eye to eye with him as he hung upside down. She flipped backward and he landed on the roof, flinging himself forward. They fought, trading blow for blow, both equally strong. She never seemed to let him touch her and every hit she landed seemed to do nothing against his armor. They fought to the edge of the roof and she flipped up and down, landing catlike on the stones below. He swooped down and landed in front of her, backing her up to the stone wall. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist, forcing her to a standstill, pushing her up against the wall.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked slyly.

He glared at her, "Give up Dragon."

"Hmm." she put her head to one side as if seriously thinking, "Nah, I don't want to. This is too much fun. Besides," she gave him another devilish look "You haven't been paying enough attention. I'm a thief remember?"  
She swept her leg across, knocking his legs out from under him. Looking up, he saw her pressed against the wall, holding his grappling gun, "Nice toy. I'll be sure to take good care of it." she pointed it upwards and shot it, getting hoisted into the sky as she sped away.

Bruce walked into his huge master bedroom, wincing slightly. Her punches hadn't done much during the fight, but she was strong. Alfred walked past him, noticing his pain, "Trouble with the Shadow Dragon sir?"

Bruce sat down on his bed with a sigh, "Yes. Which reminds me, my gun got stolen. Track it please. And I shouldn't have. I underestimated her, thinking that she was just a thief, though a really good one."

"She?"

"Yeah... she has an unusual ability. She can...control the shadows."

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir."

Bruce looked out the window, "Neither do I Alfred. Neither do I."


	3. Waitresses Are More Than They Seem

**Hello once again! I saw that this story is getting much more interested people here, so I'm gonna post more on this site! Yay! I would really like some reviews please. I want to hear your thoughts! Enjoy this next part, sorry that it's short as well.**

"More coffee!"

"Can I get some water?"

"This pancake isn't cooked right!"

Rosette, or Rose as she was called, ran around, trying to keep up with the ceaseless demands. Hiding behind the steel doors of the kitchen, she wiped her brow, pushing her winter white hair off her face and closing her eyes. What I'd like to say to some of these people... but she couldn't. If she wanted to get anywhere in this world. Or at least, out of this city. So for now, she pasted a stupid grin on her face and acted like she loved this. Looking up at the clock, she saw that she was free to go. She ran out, wiped down one more table, and clocked out, throwing off her apron and dashing out the door.

To all the world, she seemed like a normal girl who'd had it rough and was trying to make it in this world. However, she was far from that. Yes she had been raised in an orphanage and yes she had escaped when she was a little girl, but no, she was not normal. She jogged/walked to her apartment, 2 miles away. Taking the steps two at a time, she unlocked her door and stepped into her home.

It wasn't huge, just a one bedroom, one bath apartment with a small kitchen and living room. The walls were unfortunately white, as well as the kitchen appliances. She had, however, managed to get some color with her furniture, putting in a blue couch, dark wood table, a TV stand, and a pale yellow bedspread.

Slumping on her couch, she looked up at the clock. It read 3 o'clock. Shuffling over, she went and got herself an early dinner/late lunch. A big one too, cause she was going out tonight. She needed to anyways, she could feel it, this irritability and itchy eyes._ Which reminds me._

Going to the bathroom, she popped out her chocolate brown contacts, exposing glowing neon green eyes. She sighed with relief and looked at herself in the mirror. She had long, thin winter white hair that reached to her butt, tanned skin that stood out like a light, and of course, the glowing green eyes. She rubbed them, then went back to the couch, turning on the TV and waiting anxiously for dusk.

When it finally arrived, she jumped up and changed into something more...comfortable. Putting on the finishing touches, she glanced in her full length mirror as she past. She wore a black cloth that covered her chest and tied around her neck and back like a bikini, and a black bikini bottom with long dark red skins hanging off the front and back. She had on no shoes, but she had multiple tooth, claw and bead ankle bracelets on her ankles. She donned dark red, fingerless gloves which one had a hidden pocket where she slid a knife in. Covering her face were black wavy tribal markings, she had on bubble gum pink lipstick, purple eyeliner with gold eye shadow, and her nails were long claws and dark red. She grinned deviously, "Let's go have some fun."

Sliding out her window, she scaled her apartment building with inhuman abilities and crawled to the roof, running through the cool night air. After getting out some energy, she climbed a skyscraper and sat, staring at the busy nightlife of New York. She turned slowly, looking out over the sea and at the bridges that crossed it. They crossed to a thin strip of land, barely 3 miles wide, then went over the ocean once more and to the city Gotham. Not much could be seen of it, except dark buildings and houses stacked on on top of the other. She pulled out the binoculars she kept hidden in a niche on the skyscraper, and looked through them, seeing the lights of the few houses that were still awake. She had heard stories of how Gotham was a desolate place, where there was very rich, and very poor and no medium in between. Crime was big there too, though she had heard rumors that it was creeping down, helped by a mysterious masked man that the people called Batman. She shook her head and hid the binoculars once more, "Hmph. Superheroes, huh? Though I've heard that he's a terror and should be caught. Well we've got something similar here too."

Flipping backwards, she fell through the air, turning herself so that she was directly above a roof. She hit it, tucking her head in and rolling, coming up unscathed. Walking across the roof, she was almost to the other side when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around, leaping into the shadows. Watching her was what she could sense was a teenaged boy in a skin tight red and blue bodysuit with a webbing design across the whole thing. Where his eyes were was a spider like eye design from which he could obviously see pretty well.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?" he sounded confident, and not too terribly sorry about scaring her.

Rose didn't reply, pressing herself against the shadows which felt cold and unfriendly. This was the first time in 5 years that she had encountered anyone on her night runs. He continued, bypassing her silence.

"You know, that outfit of yours is really nice. At least, I think it is. Though I'm wondering what the theme was, all dark colors and crazy. Actually, I have a lot of questions, like the glowing eye thing. That is awesome, what did you do for that? Radioactives like me, or contacts, what?"

_He talks a lot._ Rose thought. But she knew it was because of his confidence level, not nerves. He was seriously interested in her appearance, but also trying to show off a bit._ I'm not surprised he's interested in my appearance. Why don't you make it more obvious that you're checking me out genius._ she still didn't talk though.  
"You gonna answer anything? No? Aw man, I was really hoping for a tougher type, not a little girl who's trying to be a hero."

Rose's anger snapped, "Look here Tights, I am more of a man than you! Oh and also, unless you're older than me which I know you're not, I'm not the little girl, you're the little boy! So shut up, quit stalking me, and be on your way!" the glow of her eyes increased, turning into green flashlights as she got angry.

The boy laughed, holding up his hands, "Whoa there, sorry girlie. I won't bug ya anymore. I would like one question answered though."

"And if I refuse?"

"Nah you won't. You can't resist my charm."

Rose snorted, "What charm?" she turned her back on him, "Night Spidey."

"Wait! I want to know your undercover, sneaky name, or... maybe your real name."

He got no reply. Walking over, he saw that she had vanished, "Seriously?" he muttered.

A voice sounded from behind him, "Call me Lost Girl."

He turned around, but she wasn't there. Chuckling, he shot off into the night, muttering her name, "Lost Girl hm? I won't forget someone like that."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose slipped back in through her window as the skies began to lighten, sighing. Other than the encounter with the infamous Spider Man, nothing big had happened. Of course, it had been hard to stop thinking about him. She changed into her pj's, washed her face, and slipped into bed, "He wasn't any older than I was come to think of it. 18 maybe? Snarky too." _And he had a nice butt... No Rose! Don't think that!_ she growled at herself and pulled the covers over her head, determined to think no more of him.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Hellooooooo! Posting another one! Just so you know, this is a shorter story than my other ones. Their getting shorter with each one I've noticed. Oh well, I think the sequel is a little longer. Anyways, enjoy and review please!**

The young woman walked into her home as the skies lightened. She pulled off her mask and cape with a sigh, letting the first rays of sunlight wash over her thick fire red hair that was in a Katara braid. Going to her bathroom, she pulled out her contacts, watching her now extremely dark brown eyes adjust to the light. She washed off the makeup and slipped out of her black clothes, changing into a short sleeved, fuzzy blue shirt and to-the-knee jean shorts, pulling her hair out of her braid and letting its thick, wavy locks tumble over her shoulders and down her back. She slumped down on her very old couch and looked at the two room apartment. She had a bathroom, a living/bedroom and that was it. When she had first got here, it had been a concrete floor and peeling walls. Now, she had on a fresh coat of paint, though it was white, and had been able to buy wood floors, though it had cost a lot. _That's why I do this._ she grinned, pulling out the necklace. She would have to sell it at the black market. Getting up, she pulled on a black overcoat and scarf, stuffing a baseball cap in the pocket. She walked out and crossed the streets, knowing she didn't have much time. The black market didn't stay open for long, and always at dawn. Walking through alleys and old streets, she arrived at a run down building. Stepping in, she was greeted with steam and smoke as tents and booths had been put up, all scrambling for places. She put the baseball cap on, weaving her way through the tables until she arrived at a small tent in the back. She walked in and looked up.

Sitting on a cushion, meditating, was a tall woman. She had tanned skin, and long black hair in a braid, streaked with gray. Her high cheekbones and proud set of her head said that she was Native American. Opening her unusual light gray eyes, she looked at the young woman standing in front of her and stood up, "Hello Jolene."

Jolene smiled, the coldness in her eyes fading, "Jocelyn."

They gave a brief hug, then sat down. Jocelyn examining her, "You have some goods for me?"

"Yeah." she opened her bag and pulled out the necklace, and earrings.

Jocelyn examined the necklace and earrings, "These are good quality items. I'll pay you well for them."

"Are they tracked? I know some people are starting to do that."

"Nope. I picked some good old fools for you to rob. But I had others as well. This is all you could find?"

Jolene sighed, "And this is where you might not want to pay me so much. I was stalled by our good black cop. The Batman paid me a visit. It seems my crimes have not gone unnoticed."

Jocelyn did not look angry, but merely sighed, "I figured it would. Have you read the reports?"

"Nah."

"They describe you as a phantom. A shadow that take the form of a cloaked figure. That kind of description is bound to catch people's attention. He won't be able to identify you, correct?"

Jolene nodded, "Correct. I will just have to be more careful next time. That is, if you're still going to hire me."

Jocelyn gave her a rare smile, "Jo, I hire you because you need the money, you would never rat me out if you got caught, and because of your gift. It attracts attention, but it hides you extremely well. I know others call that sort of thing a disease and a mutation, but you should not believe them."

She didn't answer her, just looked at the paintings on the tent, "Yeah, sure. Now, do you have other jobs for me?"

Jocelyn sighed again but nodded, "I've got a few unwary souls. They are less technology oriented, and are more dangerous than what you've dealt with before. You game?"

Jolene nodded, "Yeah. Do we have a time limit?"

"No. Why?"

"I have another job and it goes late tonight. I won't be able to do any work."

"Fine. Here's your money." she said, digging out some cash and pressing it into her hand, "Add it to your collection."

"Yeah, my collection to get out of here again." Jolene muttered, "I can't do this forever."

"Jolene, you do realize though don't you? Because of what you've been doing, the chances of you starting a new life without getting hunted are..."

"Yes Jocelyn, I'm well aware." Jolene said harshly, her walls coming up again.

Jocelyn said no more, but watch sadly as Jolene stood up, "Thanks for the money. I'll see to it that your job gets done."

She turned away, then stopped, "Oh, one more thing. Can weapons be sold on the black-market? Good ones?"

"It depends. What is it?"

"A grappling gun, courtesy of the Batman."

Jocelyn stood up quickly, "Do you have it here?!"

"No. Come on Joce, I'm not that dumb. It's safe."

She sat back down with a sigh of relief, "Good. In answer to your question, no. It's probably tracked, so you should get rid of it. Unless," she gave her a sly look, "you want to have another encounter with him."

The look Jolene gave her could have freezed flames, "**No**. Goodbye Jocelyn. Until next time."

She swept off, Jocelyn shaking her head, "Goodbye Jolene. May you never get caught."

Jolene walked back to her apartment, thinking things over. She liked that grappling gun, but she now realized that she had to get rid of it. Unless she wanted to be caught. Sighing, she took the steps two at a time. It was now 9 and she needed sleep before she started her second life. She slipped into a big T-shirt and long pants and flopped on her ratty couch that served as her bed. _I'm gonna have to buy some better stuff. If I can find anything. Money's tight enough as it is without me trying to save up._ she closed her tired eyes.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alfred walked up the stairs, carrying a tray filled with food. He knocked on the door to Bruce's room and walked in finding him standing at the window, thinking.

"Dinner sir."

Bruce looked up, "This early Alfred?"

Alfred sat the tray on a table and locked eyes with him, "I thought that you might want to get back into the world. I have, for you, an invitation to a party at the Bristol Country Club and I think you should accept sir."

Bruce looked at him.

Alfred sighed, "It would be good to be somewhat social, sir. I think you might find what you're looking for." he gave him a hard stare.

Bruce frowned in confusion, but nodded, "You're right Alfred." he looked back out, "I'll go."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jolene's alarm went off at 2:30. She opened her eyes and slammed on the snooze button. Getting up, she walked over to her door and opened it, finding a few envelopes addressed to her in front of it. She picked them up, shutting the door as she opened up the fancy one in front. Reading it, she froze, a small smile spreading over her face. Though she was truly happy about whatever news she had just got, the smiling never reached her eyes. Running to her wardrobe, she dressed into a long purple dress with no back and a slit up the side, lightly putting on matching purple makeup with silver eyeliner and dark brown/black mascara. She put on dark pink lipstick and tennis shoes, carrying a pair of high heels. She somewhat straightened her hair and put it up in a fancy bun. Glancing at herself in her cracked mirror, she nodded, giving herself the okay and went outside, calling a taxi. She was driven to a fancy club at around 4:30 and ran in, dodging tables and chairs that were being set up.

"Miss Harder, you're here an hour early." a tall man said, smiling at her.

She slipped on her high heels and stood, staring at him, "I figured a chance like this would be bad to screw up."

He nodded, "Of course. Well, we have your stage set up for you, if you'll follow me."

She followed, the man pestering her with questions, "You sing for that club down in the middle class street, correct?"

_If you consider poor middle class._ she nodded.

"Well you must be really good for them to offer you to sing here." he said unthinkingly.

She looked at him, her eyes as cold as ice. He cleared his throat nervously and continued on without speaking.

They got to the stage, which was huge, and she ascended the stairs behind the curtain.

"We request that you sing for a while, then when you get tired or wish to join the party, we have an orchestra ready." the man said

She nodded and turned away, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Not because of nerves, but because she was facing tons of rich people who could be helping those below them, but wallowed in their own money and fat. And of course, if they knew who she really was... what she could do...

_You could kill them all, right now. a brutal voice whispered in her head as the people started coming in, It would be ugly, but think of what they could do, but choose not too._

_**No.**_ she thought firmly. _They don't deserve that_.

Shutting off the voice, she concentrated on her songs.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce walked through the doors of the country club, nodding as people greeted him. He really didn't want to be here now, but Alfred was right. He needed to rejoin the world. He joined a group of people he knew, when a man walked up to him. He was tall, and bald, with slightly tanned skin and dark grey eyes.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, I am Amacus Forthright." he said in a snobby accent.

Bruce shook his hands, looking at him carefully, "Amacus. I've heard of you. Your business with the infiltration of drug trail's is astounding. You have foiled the plans of many big names in the drug industry."

"I am flattered of your attention to my undoings. Now, if you have time, I would like to discuss some business with you."

Bruce nodded and walked a little ways from the group. "What business are we talking about?"

"I request your permission to borrow some of your more high tech weapons. You see, I am going up against some powerful men and..."

But Bruce was no longer listening. The entertainment for the night had started and as the music started playing, a woman stepped out from behind the curtain, the spotlight making her pale skin stand out, and her red hair shimmer like fire. Though she looked for all the world like some sort of model or famous actress, Bruce recognized the full lips, and burning stare.

"So this is why Alfred wished me to come to this party." he muttered, smiling slightly, "Of course."

"What did you say Mr. Wayne?" Amacus asked.

He looked where Bruce was looking and smiled, a knowing look in his eye, "Oh the young and foolhardy. But she is beautiful, isn't she? I haven't seen her perform before. Who is she?"

"Jolene Harder. A lower class woman, but not in attitude." Bruce said the last part quietly.

She smiled sweetly, and started to sing.

_Save your twisted enemy_

_So you might earn forgiveness_

_You know the whole world is waiting_

_So why can't you speak?_

_I feel it coming over me_

_I'm still a slave to these dreams_

_Is this the end of everything?_

_Or just a new way to bleed?_

_So go and tell all of your friends_

_That I'm just a failure underneath_

_If it makes you feel like a bigger man_

_But its my, my heart, my life_

_That you're calling a lie_

_I've played this game before_

_And I can't take it anymore_

_I feel it coming over me_

_I'm still a slave to these dreams_

_Is this the end of everything?_

_Or just a new way to bleed?_

_By drifting far beyond the edge_

_Freedom, freedom_

_Can't you feel the ground caving in?_

_Freedom,_

_Give us a reason to believe again_

_I feel it coming over me_

_I'm still a slave to these dreams_

_Is this the end of everything?_

_Or just a new way to bleed?_

She finished the song and everyone applauded.

"Way to start this evening out with a bang." Amacus murmured.

After that, she sang slower, gentler songs. People started dancing. At around 8:00, she stopped and left the stage to loud applause.

Jolene came out, feeling slightly elated. Singing always made her forget where she was and what she was doing. The only other time she used to feel that way was with..._No. Just thinking about those times makes me sad._

"May I talk to you?" A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see a tall man standing behind her, smiling. She instantly recognized him as Bruce Wayne and after a minute of thought, she nodded.

He led her to a corner, then quickly nudged her through a back door and into a narrow alley. Closing the door, he walked up to her until they were inches apart. "Detective Gordon told me that his friend lost his gun, and he would like it back Shadow Dragon. Now."

Jolene laughed coldly, "Detective Gordon's friend huh? That's a lot of passing down. Don't try to lie to me Bruce Wayne, I know who you are. I know you're the Batman."

He stepped back, "How?"

"Did you think I ran away and hid, scared you would find me after I escaped? No. I followed you when you left, all the way to your little home. Next time, pay more attention when leaving the city."

He didn't answer. She smirked, "Oops, huh? Now, I would like to know how you found me."

"I have a tracker on that grappling gun. My butler traced it and it led to you, Jolene Harder. Left when you were 10, slipped past everyone to try the big world. Then, you came back. Why?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"I like to know people I'm going to run into more often."

"Oh? Then you're going to be disappointed." she hissed.

He looked at her carefully, "Tell me."

She sighed and shook her head in exasperation, "Because I thought this damn city had changed for the better. By the time I got here and realized that I was wrong, I was stuck."

He nodded, "I believe you."

"Was I asking for your belief?"

"Is your mouth always this smart?"

"Mostly, yeah. Especially to people I don't like."

The glared at one another. Finally, Bruce broke the silence, "Where is my gun?"

"Safe. I'll return it later."

"No, you'll return it tomorrow night. At this location."

"Says who?"

"Me. Unless you want to be arrested."

This time, it was she who stepped back. She closed her eyes, "Fine. I will do this, and you'll leave me be, correct?"

"As long as you help me with one thing on that night."

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"No." he said, faintly amused.

She opened her mouth to answer, then suddenly tensed. Without an explanation, she yanked him forward into a harsh kiss as the door opened. A man walked out, then stopped. He shook his head, smiling, "Young people's."

With that, he walked back in.

As soon as the door closed, she pushed him back, her face unreadable.

"Enjoy that?" Bruce asked, slightly stunned from the kiss.

"Two people standing in an alley behind a fancy place such as this, talking closely is suspicious, even if it's the famous Bruce Wayne. Security is getting tighter as the night passes by, and unless you wanted people to start talking and wondering, it was necessary. And I never said I enjoyed it." she said, walking past him.

Before she opened the door however, she stopped, "You're not bad though. I'll give you that. See you tomorrow."

He was about to speak, but she slipped through the door. He shook his head, smiling,

"Neither are you." he walked in after her.

**Longer chapter, sorry.**


	5. Spiders, Stalkers, and New Friends

Rose woke up the next morning, got dressed, and went to work, these next few days being her 9 to 5. Same old stuff, though she did notice a regular customer, a young guy, not too much older than she was, with tanned skin, golden hair, and dark blue eyes, a beach boy. Cute, but she didn't do more than smile as she passed.  
That night, she went out again, taking a different route and filling her lungs with the night air. Sitting once more on her skyscraper, she brought out one of those multiple pics you could take with a friend at a mall or movie theater. She stared at the faded pictures, two young girls in them. One was a mini of her, looking happier, though skinnier. The other girl was smaller than her, with a petite build, pale skin, freckles, and slightly longer than shoulder length red hair. They were both smiling and wrestling in the pictures, having a blast. _We didn't have as many cares back then. And she hadn't left. She taught me to control my powers and we would run through the city on nights like these, worrying only about our next meal, which with her, wasn't hard to get. I miss those days._

"You know, you're still pretty cute, especially when you're thinking little Lost Girl." a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around to see Spider Man sitting parallel on the building, watching her. She growled and pocketed the pictures, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"I prefer to think of it as 'tailing because of an interest'."

"And I interest you?"

"Very much so."

"Why?"

"Because you stand up to me but you don't seem to hurt anyone. And my good looks and wit seem to be lost on you."

"Maybe I'm just good at hiding what I really think. And how can you say you're cute when I don't even know what you look like?"

"Well I know what I look like, and the handsomeness oozes off of me."

She laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

She rolled her eyes and turned away. He cocked his head, watching her, "Will you give me your real name? Please?"

Rose raised and eyebrow, "The puppy voice isn't going to work. And no."

He sighed, "You know, the more you keep secrets, the more I'm going to annoy you. You are full of surprises."

She ignored him.

"Alright then, I have another question. Will you help me with something?"

"Maybe."

"I'm trying to stop crime, because it makes me feel good and I might as well do something with my... gift. Will you help me?"

Rose froze, "I...can't."

"Why not?"

"Uhh... anger issues?"

"Okay now I know you're lying."

She ran her hands through her hair, thinking hard. Finally, she spoke, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Rose slipped into the abandoned alleyway, still silently questioning why she was doing this. Why she was trusting this guy with her biggest secret, the one that she had only told her best friend, and she in turn had told her to tell no one. _Just for some reason, I believe I can trust this guy._

She landed in the alley and turned, facing Spider Man who was standing, back facing the wall. She took a deep breath, "Whatever you do, do not make any sudden moves. Actually, don't move at all. I haven't done this in almost 5 years with another person around. You understand?"

Spider Man nodded, "Alright. But what are you doing?"

"Just watch and shut your trap."

That shut him up. He watched as Rose concentrated, letting her mind go blank and just...float.

She fell on all fours as white fur crept up from her skin, her face stretching, the cheek bones jutting out as her shoulder blades shifted to the back with a grinding sound and a tail grew from her butt. Soon, a giant white wolf was standing in front of him, black on all four paws up to the knee, on her muzzle and on the tip of her tail, her eyes completely glowing neon green. She shook her head, and looked up at him. Spider Man stood, ready to run at a moments notice. She howled and trotted up to him, tail wagging.

"Whoa! That's really neat!" he said in awe.

She backed up and crouched down, looking for a second like she couldn't transform back. Spider Man was about to ask if she needed help, when, with a growl, she transformed back. He helped her up, laughing slightly, "Man that is neat! How did you learn that?"

"A good friend helped. I was born with it though. Dunno how I got it, didn't know my parents."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't remember them at all. So, you still want me around?" she asked nervously.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I do! Now come on, we've got crime to stop."

She smiled at him, feeling happy and remembering the 'good times' with her and her friend. Maybe this would be the same. "Alright then, let's go."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Rose was humming gently as she wiped down tables. Last night, it had felt like the times with her and her friend. She hadn't realized how much she had missed those days. Spider Man was someone she could trust, and she (thought she'd never admit it to him) was becoming fond of his cocky remarks and showing off.

"Good day huh?"

She turned around. The beach boy was looking at her, smiling. She smiled back, slightly wary. Something about him made her on edge. "Yeah, a really good day."

"Sorry, I haven't caught your name yet. What was it?"

"Rosette, but people call me Rose."

"Rose. A pretty name for a beautiful girl."

She smiled at his compliment, but kept moving, starting to get nervous. His eyes. There was something in his eyes.

"Ah well, can't think about that." she said to herself quietly and continued her work.

Today she got her payroll, so that made her feel even more elated. As she was walking home, she started singing softly.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
_  
_I feel it burning deep inside  
_  
_A passion crime, to take what's mine  
_  
_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna change my mind  
_  
_We can leave it all behind  
_  
_Nothin's gonna to stop us  
_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
_  
_This is a rebel love song  
_  
_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
_  
_I choke on all they had to say  
_  
_When worlds collide, what's left inside?  
_  
_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna change my mind  
_  
_We can leave it all behind  
_  
_Nothin's gonna to stop us  
_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
_  
_This is a rebel love song  
_  
_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason  
_  
_They can't stop us from our freedom  
_  
_(Wild and running for one reason  
_  
_They can't stop us from our freedom)_

_Never gonna change my mind  
_  
_We can leave it all behind  
_  
_Nothin's gonna to stop us  
_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
_  
_This is a rebel love song  
_  
_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
_  
_This is a rebel love song  
_  
_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
_  
_This is a rebel love song_

"That's a beautiful voice." someone said.

She turned around to see the beach boy behind her, "Oh, hi. Thanks."

"I'm Ian by the way." he said, holding out his hand.

She shook hands, then turned around to start walking.

"Wait!" he jogged to catch up with her, walking next to her, "I was wondering if I could walk you to your house."

"Do you know where my house is?"

"Y...I mean, no, but I thought you might want some company."

He had puppy eyes, but Rose wasn't swayed. She was getting an ominous feeling, "Well I don't think I want people knowing where I live, so no and please leave."

He lowered his head, "Oh, okay. Can I get an answer to one question though?"

_What is it with dudes and asking me questions?_ "Suuure."

"Will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Look Ian, I don't even know you, at all. And I don't want to go out with you, sorry."

"Why?"

"I just...don't."

He persisted, following her, "I mean, if you tell me, I can change and maybe then you'll want too..."

"No dude, go away!"

"Just tell me!"

She stopped finally, crossing her arms over her chest, sighing, "I kinda like someone else Ian."

That stopped him. He had on the expression of walking into a brick wall, "What? Who?"

She smiled to herself, "I don't know."

With that, she turned and walked into an alley. Ian was still stunned, then he came to his senses, running down the alley, "Wait! That doesn't make..." he stopped, finding no one there, "sense." he scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe, then turned and walked off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose slipped out that night, finding Spider Man waiting for her on top of the roof, "Gah! How did you know where I lived?"

"If I said I followed you one night, cause I was curious, would you freak out?"

"Normally, no. But considering what happened to today..."

She told him as they swung through the darkness, leaving out the 'liking someone else' part.

"What was this dude's name again?"

"Ian."

"Hmm." he was silent and said no more about the subject. They landed above a parking lot, "Another car thief?" Rose sighed.

"Yeah. They're so dumb though, it's fun."

"Fine."

They waited patiently. Soon, a older guy came out and bent over a nice Mustang, picking the lock.

"Showtime." Rose whispered and Spider Man laughed quietly as they moved in.

The guy slid into the car and started the engine. It wouldn't work. Grumbling, he slid out and walked over to find a girl sitting on the hood of his car, swinging her legs boredly, head down low.

"Oh! Hey." she said in a sweet, soothing voice, "You don't mind me sitting here, do you?"

He leaned against the car, silently thanking his luck to have found such a beautiful girl. "Of course not pretty one. Why don't you tell me your name?"

She looked him full in the eye with her glowing ones, making him stumble back, "Lost Girl. You wanna meet my friend?"

"F...friend?"

She gestured behind him. He turned around to see Spider Man sitting on the top of the car, "Sup dude. Now, I might not know better, but I didn't like the tone in your voice when you talked to my friend. Do you want to try again?"

The guy took off, gibbering. Rose vaulted lightly over to sit next to Spider Man, watching the guy run.

"Wait for it." he said.

Suddenly the guy slammed head first into the spider web that had been put across a couple cars, sticking him there like a bug.

Rose and Spider Man laughed as they walked over. The guy had had his mouth open and it was stuck in a web. He made muffled sounds, eyes wide as they looked at him.

"Good catch Spidey." Rose said

"Why thank you, oh terror of the night." he made a mock bow to her and she smiled.

Suddenly, they heard police sirens as three cop cars came speeding over to their location.

"Ah fail. Come on." Spider Man said and they flew off into the darkness.

They went a good ways away before stopping. Rose watched her companion. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and tonight he had seemed a little more angry than usual. He finally broke the silence, "Hey, I'm gonna go run an errand. I'll be back in 30 minutes, tops."

"Okay. Mind if you tell me where you're going?"

"Yeah kinda. Don't worry, you won't miss out on anything fun." with that, he swung off.

Rose raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter swung off, searching for a clue to lead him to where he wanted to go. He had seen this guy Ian around before and he knew where he should probably be. He had seen him walk this way a few times before, but had figured he lived that direction. Now he knew. Heading over to Lost Girl's house, he sat on her roof, staring intently at the trees in front of her apartment. Sure enough, he caught the sight of a figure standing by the tree. Anger boiled up inside him and he swung down, speeding into him and knocking him hard, making him fly a few feet and crash into the ground. He got up, sputtering and ready for a fight.

"Who's there?"

No answer. He looked around for a few minutes, then tried to go back to staring at the apartment. Finally, he looked around, "I can feel you watching me! Who are you?! Where are you?"

"How does it feel?"

"W...wha, who is this?"

"I'm asking how it feels, **creep**. To be watched. Just like you're doing to my friend!" Peter dropped down once more and hit him hard, shoving him to the ground. He stood up and watched Ian as he rolled over to face his attacker, fear in his eyes, "You're...you're..."

"That's right. And as much as I hate criminals, I hate stalkers even more. Now you listen carefully to me." he said fiercely, leaning down so he was eye to eye with him, "You will leave my friend alone. You will never bug her again, you hear me?"

Ian still seemed stunned, "You're the one Rose was talking about? That's why she didn't know your name?"

"You hear me?!" Peter snarled, picking Ian up by his shirt and shaking him.

"Yes, yes! I hear you." Ian said quickly.

Peter dropped him and swung back off into the darkness. He had accidentally heard Lost Girl's name during that whole thing, but they had agreed that if you could figure it out, that was fine. They just wouldn't tell, to make it more fun.

"Rose. Rose. That's a pretty name." he said to himself as he headed back to where she waited.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ian picked himself up slowly as Spider Man left. _Him?! She likes him?! He's nothing, nothing!  
_  
_Still._ a voice said in his head, _He is powerful, strong, and has a gift of catching criminals. Maybe that's the only reason she likes him. If that's so, then all we need to do, is become a superhero.  
_  
_And how are we going to do that?  
_  
_Well, Spider Man is human, but probably part spider too. If he could do that, and become who he is, then we should just give our self an ability. Give ourself animal blood.  
_  
"Yeah. Yeah that'll work. Then Rose will see. She'll see that I'm better than that spandex man." Ian muttered to himself, turning and walking away, thinking deeply.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose went to work the next day, feeling just as happy as before. When Spider Man had come back, he had looked much better, and said he was better too. Her mood was heightened when she saw that Ian was not there today.

As she started her day, a new customer came in. A tall young man, maybe a year or two younger than her, with messy brown hair, Caucasian skin, and rich brown eyes wearing a pair of big brown black glasses, giving him a cute, yet kinda nerdy look. He walked over to a far booth and sat down, pulling out a book from his backpack and started reading intently. Rose watched him as she approached. There was something familiar about him...

"What do you need today?"

He looked up and gave a goofy grin, "Nothing much, just coffee."

"Okay." she smiled and went to get some. _That voice is just... familiar. Grr, it's bugging me!_

She got the coffee pot and walked back over, pouring him cup.

He took it, "Thanks. Oh, and I was wondering when you got off today."

Rose narrowed her eyes, looking at him carefully, I could take him. "I get off at 12 today. You can wait if you want."

He gave another happy grin, "Okay."

She walked away, hiding her own smile. Yeah, he was charming.

When 12 rolled around, she took off her apron and walked out, finding the boy by the door waiting. He saw her walked out and smiled again, letting her go out the door first. They walked a ways until he beckoned her into an alley.

Rose followed hesitantly, carefully sliding her nails out a little, ready for a fight. Walking in however, she couldn't find him. She turned in a circle, shifting into a crouched position.

Suddenly, a spider web came shooting out from above and caught her around the waist, pulling her into the air as the boy (who was now on the side of the wall) reached out and caught her, "Hello Lost Girl."

"You're Spider Man?" Rose said in shock.

"Yup. Do you know me?"

She thought for a second, "Okay this is a horrible way to remember you, but I saw you in the newspaper. Peter Parker? You're uncle... got..."

"Shot yeah. By a thief. That's why I do what I do."

"How did you find me?"

He gently swung up and set her on the rooftop, "I went to visit Ian last night. Told him to stay the hell away from you."

"Really? Th...thanks...Peter." she said his name.

He gave his goofy grin again, "You are welcome Rose."

They looked at each other, feeling more of a bond then ever. Rose looked away, feeling suddenly nervous, "Well, now what?"

"I dunno. Want to go catch a movie or something?"

"Like a date?"

He cocked his head at her, a smile creeping across his face once more, "Sure, if you want to."

She gave a devilish smile, "Oh I don't know if you can handle me."

"I'll take my chances."

She laughed, "Yeah, a movie sounds great."

He helped her down, though she didn't need it, and walked towards the movie theater, talking and laughing like they did on their nights of prowling. For the first time in 5 years, Rose felt like she had found a home.


End file.
